Blimey
by forevertheweakestkid
Summary: What happens when Amy and the Doctor go to get fish and chips in London, and see a blond woman chatting about phone boxes.
1. Chapter 1

"Blimey!" shouted the Doctor as he picked himself off the glass TARDIS floor, "that was a rough one! Especially for an Earth trip, they're usually easy for her…" he said stroking the console lovingly as he looked at the scanner.  
>"Well, certainly looks like Earth…" he said half to himself, half to Amy who was just running a hand through her hair after having been shook to the floor. "Oh, c'mon! You're boring when you want to check what's going on! What's happening to you? When we first met it was all about running out and dealing with the consequences as you met them, let's get some excitement!" she said grabbing his hand and running to the doors before pulling them open.<br>"Hm, well, this looks… London." "That would be because it is London…" the Doctor said, Amy thought he seemed somewhat saddened by the thought of being here, although she had no idea why and decided to just ignore her feeling.  
>"Ooh!" she said in excitement as her eyes were drawn to a chip shop, "fish and chips! I've not had that in a veeeery long time." She glanced at the Doctor's face, but his eyes were glazed over.<br>"I bet we can find some custard," she elbowed him playfully, managing to get a small smile.  
>Realising that it was unlikely for her to get an answer anytime soon, she stepped out of the TARDIS and walked across the street, predicting that the Doctor would follow. However a few seconds later she heard the doors close.<br>She sighed to herself, maybe she could get him some food to cheer him up.

She walked into the café and the familiar smell of grease and chip pan fat greeted her, it wasn't a bad smell, it was a nice smell, a smell that still reminded her of her old home; she counted the TARDIS as home now, she was never going back to Leadworth, for there was nothing worth going back for.  
>She ordered some chips, fish fingers, and a pot of custard for which she got an odd look, but wasn't questioned.<br>The café was empty except for herself, two other people at a table, and one other man in the queue behind her, so she could hear the couples conversation, just as she was waiting she heard the woman say "it's sad but, whenever I see a police box even now, I can't help but hope… but it's never him. I just can't come to terms with the fact that it never will be."  
>'Police box?' Amy thought. It was probably a perfectly ordinary topic of conversation for anyone else to hear, maybe a bit odd, but not anything that would make you stop and think. But Amy had known what had just been described, ever since she had first met him when she was seven years old, every time she had seen a Police Box she had hoped it would be him, and every time she had opened the doors to a rusty old phone she had been just a little more disappointed than the last.<p>

'Accidentally' dropping a pen she found in her pocket on the ground just slightly behind her, she spun round and looked at the two people, from a quick glance she could see that the woman who had spoken had shoulder length blond and was wearing long jeans that were neither tight nor baggy with a grey hoody, even by just a quick look, she could see she was extremely pretty and the man across from her certainly thought so too; he wasn't wearing anything very remarkable either, just a pair of light blue skinny jeans, and what must have been some kind of a band top with some white high top converse, 'he's not at all bad to look at either' thought Amy, wondering if she could somehow fit herself into their conversation; old habits die hard.  
>As she picked up her pen and spun back round, she realised that the girl looked familiar somehow, although she couldn't think why.<p>

Just then the door opened and she looked round to see the new arrival to the café, it was him as she expected, and he had a falsely happy aura about him, wearing what looked like a very genuine smile, although his eyes still held the emotion she had seen in them back in the TARDIS.  
>"Amy! What's taking you so long?" "You can't just grab the food and run off you know, they do have to cook it first… if they really do cook it, everyone's always saying they just put it in the microwave to warm up…"<br>"Ooh, that's a thought. I wonder what frozen fish fingers would taste like with custard… I'll try it later."  
>"Okay, that really is disgusting," Amy said wincing at the thought.<br>A second later, the same man as before came back with the food, "here's your order, thank you…" he said miserably as though he said it countless times a day, which Amy imagined was probably the case.  
>She sighed, "it must be a miserable job, I mean, as low paid as all my jobs have been, at least it was a laugh."<p>

They walked over to the table and sat down, the Doctor's back to the couple who had interested Amy earlier, a scheme Amy had done on purpose so she could watch the couple.  
>She sighed, "I should probably call Rory" she said as she brought out her phone, "damn… no signal… could you?"<br>The Doctor brought the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and after a quick glance round the room, sonicked her phone under the table, the noise from the radio covering the sound, "there you are," he said smiling to himself, knowing he was probably about to receive a text himself, as she hardly ever phoned Rory anymore, he had said he wanted to forget her, and that was what she was trying to let him do.

*****Beep Beep* *Beep Beep* 'Man, she's a fast texter' the Doctor thought to himself shocked. 'Theres a woman bhind u, sed sumthin bout phone boxes earlier, n always opening the door bt it never being him… Jst thought u shud no bout it.'  
>Amy supposedly finished texting after the Doctor had read the text, and put her phone away with a small sigh.<br>The Doctor, having had a lot of practice at doing things without wanting to be realised, and so reached his arms in the air and turned his head around as though he was stretching.  
>Once he saw the girl, he became stone still, and a smile bigger than Amy thought the world could master appeared across his face, a look of fierce joy in his eyes.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN/ Thank you so much for all the alerts :3 it is very sweet of you, especially for my first story. Special thank you to Angela for reviewing, it made me write much faster, and gave me ideas for future chapters. Thank you. 3 ;D Allons-y!**_

Amy looked at him confused and leaned across the table, to whisper quietly, "Doctor, who is she?" The Doctor didn't reply, seemingly having not heard her. "What should I do, what should I do, what should I do…" he muttered to himself under his breath, not once looking away from the woman as though he was scared she would disappear into thin air if he took his eyes away for one second.

He stood up not at all sure what he was doing, and walked round to their table, taking the psychic paper out of his pocket as he went, although what he was going to tell them he was, he wasn't sure.

"He- hello," he said shakily, faltering when he saw the human version of his last self looking right him. It was always a weird experience seeing yourself the way the rest of the universe saw you; unfortunately it was an experience that seemed to happen all too much to him.

"Hello," he started again, a little more sure of himself this time, although still shaking like a leaf and smiling like an idiot. "Can I just ask you a few questions about your opinion of the standard of this shop?" he said, saying the first thing that popped in to his head, ignoring the confused and slightly amused look Amy was giving him, and the nervous look from the shop keeper.

"Um, sorry, we were just leaving… They were nice chips though," Rose said standing up from the table and winking at the man on the counter, before walking past the Doctor and towards the door, brushing his arm against hers as she went. He thought it was incredible how even after all this time, even the slightest most casual touches made him smile inside.

He quickly walked after her just slightly behind, hoping he didn't look as though he was stalking her or something. The last thing he wanted to do was give her a reason to be scared of him.

A sigh and scrape of a chair from back inside the shop told him Amy was following. Though he couldn't find room in his time lord head to even think about Amy at that moment, every cell in his brain was concentrating on the fact that the woman he loved, who was apparently trapped in a parallel universe, was walking right in front of him, casually chatting to the man who looked like a self he had been just a few years previously.

Just then her eyes fell on an object that made her stop talking abruptly as she stopped in the middle of the pavement. "Rose…" the man groaned. "I can't stop looking for him! I just know that the one time I don't check will end up being the one time it's really him. I can't take that chance."

The man sighed, it hurt him when she talked about the other Doctor as though the one right in front of her wasn't a good enough version, he was everything he was, just human and without the sonic, the paper, and the big blue box. Maybe a stable home in London wasn't enough for Rose anymore, to be honest it wasn't what he wanted either, but both men shared the same feelings towards the girl, both would do anything to make her happier, and so he let her go and check. Though he was certain it was impossible for him to find her now, he wasn't about to be the person who made her unhappy.

Rose walked quickly up the big blue phone box(it was typical that this parallel universe she was in had a phone box every 10 minutes, as though daring her to lose her mind), feeling the anticipation in her blood, and praying to all the gods, and wishing on all the stars, that this would be the time it was really him.

The present Doctor who had flown in on this ship was anxiously looking on, unsure of what to do next.

Rose took a deep breath, half her brain was shouting that it would never be him and she was wasting her time going through all the phone boxes on the planet, but she listened to the other half, the half that said she would never give up until she found the one she needed, the one that would feel like home even after all this time.

She placed her hand on the door, pausing before she pushed it open, just looking at it; it was cleaner and a lighter shade of blue than the rest, something told her this was the one she had been waiting for.

Pushing the door open, she looked inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! This took me a few days because I was completely at a loss to what to write, and I'm sorry this hasn't really moved the story on much, but I needed to write it to get me out of this block. **

**Thank you so, so, so, much for all the alerts and reviews and favourites! I mean, what? It's kinda mental. So yeah, I'll try and get something decent up soon. I hope this is okay!**

The door opened with an oh so familiar creak and Rose stepped inside the doors, letting them swing shut behind her as she looked around the box not knowing what to think.

It was his ship. She was sure it was. Who else would have a Police Box that was bigger on the inside, made in to a space ship? She couldn't think of anyone. But it was so different. When she had known it, well, it had been one hell of a lot different to this.

He had changed. Just by looking at the TARDIS, she knew he would've changed his face again as well. She didn't know if she minded or not. She supposed she shouldn't; he was always the same man really. Always a few minor differences, but also always him. But she just couldn't stump the feeling that he wouldn't love her anymore. That he would've changed, moved on, found someone else. If that was true, she'd have to come to terms with it. But that wouldn't stop her; if there was one thing she knew for certain, it was that once she found him again, she was never, _ever, _letting go.

Outside, the Doctor had come to his senses, it wasn't a good idea to have Rose in the TARDIS again on her own, he needed to go and be with her, talk to her. The thought made him feel sick, but in a good way, he hoped. The good kind of nerves, like before jumping from a great height. Through the amount of will power he hadn't even been sure he had, he managed to drag his feet to the outside of the big blue box, all the while his time lord head buzzing with emotions.

He knew he should forget, put her first. But he was selfish. What if she had moved on? Carried on with her life, fallen in love with the human him? It was what he had meant for her to do, be happy, carry on with her life, _move on_.

But he had never anticipated this. If he would have had any idea this was even possible…

The Doctor, the Oncoming Storm, scared of a London girl.

It was horrible. _He_ was horrible. But a part of him that he couldn't deny existed was hoping she was miserable, just so that he could have the time he had lost with her, have her where she belonged again.

He had never cared what people thought of him. Why should he? He was a Doctor, there to heal, not to impress. But if Rose was already mended, he would have to accept it. Move away from the one person who's opinion he cared about anymore, mend his own wounds.

He couldn't put it off any longer, he had to face whatever was coming.

The Doctor walked in to his ship, not quite knowing what he wanted to happen next.


	4. Chapter 4

He tried to walk in silently, but as ever the door creaked loudly when he pushed against it.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he set a mental note that he really should oil that door, or at least set it to silent. It really was most inconvenient sometimes.

He walked in and his breath caught when he saw her blonde hair and the figure of the woman he still loved back home on the TARDIS. She was even wearing the same style of clothes she had worn when he had known her. It seemed so right.

But he knew it was so wrong.

As soon as she turned round the spell would break. She would see that he had changed. He knew he was a completely different man to the one she had known. He wasn't as the same anymore, he had tried, with the help of his latest friends, to get back to normal, and as a result, in his most recent regeneration, his childish side had come out to play. But he could be serious for her; he could change if that's what it took.

Roses mind went blank. All she could think of was that she needed to turn round, to see him, to see what was to happen next.

She had managed to make herself scared of him in the time they had spent apart. Not properly scared of him, not enough to not love him, but she had heard enough stories from people who came to Torchwood and didn't like him, for it to not be at the back of her mind.

Slowly, hesitantly, she turned round.

Somehow, even through the seriousness of the moment, she found herself finding to not laugh when she saw him. A half gasp, half laugh sound escaped from her open mouth.

Neither of them wanted to be the first to talk. But neither wanted to stay in this awkward silence either. So both just stood looking into each others eyes from across the room; Rose too worried to speak, the Doctor too scared. When it all got too much, Rose was the first to speak.

"Wow," she said in an almost sigh, "So, you've changed," she said chuckling awkwardly.

"You haven't," the Doctor smiled somewhat sadly.

At the sound of his voice, something clicked inside Rose; something telling her that he was the same after all. Sure he had changed, but he was the same really.

Nothing mattered to her anymore as she ran up to him and gave him probably the best hug of her life, happy to see that they still fitted together. Three different bodies and they still hadn't found one that wouldn't work.

As she was stood there, she felt the Doctor heave a sigh from beneath her, and a few tears roll of his face on to her hair. She looked up at him with the biggest smile she thought she had ever worn; how could she not when she was with him?

She felt a jolt of shock go through her. She couldn't remember any other time when she had seen him cry before. "You show your emotions now then?" she laughed.

"Yeah," he said, not quite daring to be as happy as he felt, but failing miserably when he saw the look on her face, "does no good to keep them to yourself."

And with those words, arms still wrapped round her, he willed himself to forget everything but her, and crushed his lips to hers.

_**AN – I really hope this was okay for everyone, for some reason it was hard to write, but I am happy with the end. ;) I'll try and be a bit more regular, but I'm a busy person. xD**_


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor and Rose had completely forgotten their two companions stood outside the TARDIS doors. Neither really wanted to acknowledge their presence, but each knew nothing could last forever, especially the best things. So with a crash, the Doctor came back from heaven to this reality.

"I guess I better go and talk to Amy," the Doctor said after hugging Rose for what felt like an eternity and no time at all.

Rose made a grumbling noise from beneath him. He chuckled gently, "what about human me?" he asked somewhat awkwardly, trying to muster a joke he couldn't quite say. He didn't think he would ever be able to talk about him freely. How do you with someone who you don't know at the same time as them being a part of you?

"What about him?" she said in to his jacket.

"Rose…"

"Okay, okay," she said pulling away smiling. "I guess I better… what should I say?"

"I don't know him like you know him. You know him better. He's not like me Rose."

"He's like the old you…" she said quietly, but his Time Lord ears still picked the sentence up.

"Do you want that?" he said softly, looking at her feet. Even though he knew she meant and wanted what had just happened, he still worried; the thought of her leaving again nervously ticking around her brain.

"Of course don't- I- I- I do- I… I don't know," she managed to stutter, "what about Amy?"

"What about her? She can stay or… I'll talk to her. I think you'd like her you know," he said, it seemed weird talking to Rose casually again, it was a luxury he had never realised he had.

Rose returned the smile the Doctor threw at her, and both stepped out the door, ready to have the conversations that could make or break their lives together.

**AN- I've kind of got out the habit of writing this story with all the Harry Potter things around I've been too busy fangirling over that, so it's been quite a while, sorry! Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

_AN – I am honestly so so so sorry it's taken me so long to update! I just got distracted every time I was going to write, and I've had quite a bit going on. Anyway, I hope I don't disappoint you who have set alerts or favourited this story; if it wasn't for you, I would've stopped writing last chapter, which is what I almost did. So thank you._

Amy walked towards him purposefully, fiery hair being whipped up by the wind. He didn't know whether it was just all in his head because of what he knew he had to do next, but she looked as fierce as a lion to him, and with the confusion of a penguin in South Africa shining shamefully disguised through her eyes.

He gulped nervously as he saw her and took the last two or three steps so he could be stood right in front of her, ready for the blast of questions he was sure he would have to endure.

Somehow the thought that Rose had to do the same made it slightly easier; he couldn't stump the feeling of unease that went through him imagining what it would be like for the him. He knew all too well what he would be feeling, and didn't know if he could face being the reason for someone too feel that much pain.

It would be his decision in the end of whether he would join them on the TARDIS. The Doctor wouldn't be able to say no if he wanted to come.

"So," he said clearing his throat, "You'll have questions I presume?"

"Uh-huh, who is she?" she said in a rush.

It took a few seconds for him to answer. "You know how I've always told you that I've always been alone; last of my family; last of my kind; the last living thing on my planet? I felt that way for a very long time; completely alone. I had acquaintances that I picked up, different people, people I could talk to; not about anything important but just when I'm rambling on it was always nice to have someone's blank expression staring back at me, much better than talking to yourself, nearly drives me crazy… But then I met her. Back in a time when I didn't look like this. Not at all," he said laughing slightly, ignoring her confused expression, lost in his own memories and emotions, but not once losing eye contact. "And she made me better. I thought no one would ever be able to make me feel the way she did, but she took me as her own, changed me for the better and proved me wrong. She stayed with me for about two years, and then she got snatched away from me. And all this time, ever since, I've hardly stopped thinking about her, about all the chances I had that I could've used to say what I never got time to. That's the irony of being called a Time Lord… I'm a lord of time and yet I never seem to get enough…." Trying to lighten the mood again and get rid of the new tears that were threatening to fall down his face like the ones before. He ran a hand through his hair before continuing, "and I torture myself with the thought of them. If only I'd done this, or that, or… and now she's back. And I'm sorry Amy, I really am, but if she wants to come with us there is no way I am going to try and stop her."

Amy had thought she was going to have a billion questions, but what he had just said seemed to answer almost every single one, and the ones left unanswered seemed to be marked as unimportant or pitifully selfish. Well, all except one; "Us?"

"Of course. I can't just drop my..." he trailed off awkwardly, "unless… if you don't want to I will understand. Just don't feel like I'm trying to leave you behind or put you to the back of my mind, or… It wouldn't make my decision any harder… but it would make me feel pain which ever way it went if you said you wanted to leave," he stated looking at he floor. Until Amy punched him on the arm playfully before looking in to his eyes and wrapping him up in a tight hug.

"I'm never ever leaving you, Doctor."

Though all the knots in his stomach seemed to have gone when Amy pulled him in to a hug and at the certainty that he was going to be able to remain with both Amy and Rose, a new knot tightened painfully in his stomach at these last words as his eyes snapped open. He remembered the last time someone had said never ever to him and the events that followed all too well.

_AN- So that's that. I like it Rose's conversation with the meta crisis will be up either later tonight or tomorrow. I promise to all things Gallifreyan that it will. Haha thank you! –infinite love-_


	7. Chapter 7

_AN - I have forty story alerts on this… Forty! That's double all my fingers and toes! -feels pressure- Whatever is possessing you people to read this; thank you very much. –I know I say that with every chapter but I want you to know I mean it. -_

Rose stepped out the box she loved so much with a feeling of complete dread in her stomach. She really didn't want to do this. Not at all. She would've loved nothing better than to just be able to waltz straight back in to the time machine and disappear. Never having to face what she knew she must.

It wasn't herself she felt for this time; or at least, not as much. This time she knew she would still have the Doctor whichever way this conversation went. But she really did deeply love the man who was now striding towards her with that big smile on his face. The smile only she could see through because she had seen it so many times before. He really was the man who smiled through the pain.

She hated herself for the fact that she was the reason for him being in pain; she would hate anyone who put this man in pain. But it made everything much more complicated when she couldn't kick whoever's or whatever's ass needed it with him, because it was hers.

She could feel the lump rising in her throat when she looked at him, and gave in to the overwhelming urge to run over and throw her arms around him. He grabbed her back* as she felt the tears run on to her shoulder that he was no longer trying to hold back.

She was leaving him. _She was leaving. _Leaving him… Again…. She was going to be gone.

And with those thoughts he couldn't stop the gut wrenching pain he felt for anything.

He'd do anything for her. Apparently she'd do anything for his Time Lord time machine. It caused him great pain thinking of that. Now he realised how stupid he had been. Who could love him when he wasn't linked with all of time and space? And suddenly everything that had happened in the past few years was a lie.

He pulled away from her with a strength he didn't know existed in him. All he wanted was to hold on to her forever like some idiotic little kid. He was somewhat shocked to see how pained she looked, and for some sickening reason, her pain made him cheer up ever so slightly.

"I take it you don't want to come then…." She whispered to the ground so quietly a mouse wouldn't have heard, and a mouse definitely wouldn't have registered the unmasked heartbroken tone her voice carried. But he could.

"Come?" he said quietly, confused, his voice cracking embarrassingly.

She looked up, clutching desperately at the hopeful tone she had heard in the word. "Yes, come with us, please? I don't want… " She trailed off before continuing in a bolder voice she hoped sounded stronger than she felt, "I don't want to have to leave you again."

"Don't. Please… don't," he said quietly getting close enough to wrap his arms round her again in a heart-beat. "Thank you," he whispered in to her hair after half a minute.

"I don't know how or even if this is going to work, but if there's even a chance, I'll take it."

_AN- I'm sorry! I was going to break his heart when I set off to write but then I just got that old problem of the characters writing themselves… Grr. It was just going to be too horrible and I seem to be a sucker for happy endings. Or will it be? Mwahaha._

_I seem to be going down the track I'm going to find hardest to write. The 10.5 / 11 / Amy meeting. Should be fun though. xD_

_*I just had to say how much this reminded me of "'and you kissed her back'. 'No I kissed her mouth…'" when I read it back. It can be interpreted either way here._


	8. Chapter 8

He had always known it would be an incredibly weird and most likely uncomfortable situation to be in should the Time Lord ever magically reappear, no matter how unlikely the odds of that happening had been.

And now he was here. Dragging his feet over to the now bright blue box stood on the corner, he saw the Doctor and his read-headed friend. She reminded him of Donna from a distance, and a pang of pain hit his heart at the thought of his old best friend. Apparently it hadn't taken him too long to find another person to travel with. He guessed he was happy for him. He always needed someone to be with him.

As they got nearer to them, Rose broke in to a run jogging over to the Doctor, the girl and the box, but not before grabbing his hand and pulling him with her.

The gesture that some people may not have thought of as a big deal spoke wonders in his mind. It showed him just what she wanted to tell him. She didn't want him to think that just because she wanted to get back in the box and travel time and space, it would mean she didn't want him anymore. She needed him more than anything; and he needed her even more.

The new guy… well, he was the Doctor, sure. But he wasn't _her_ doctor. Her doctor was the man whose hand was grasped in hers as she ran. And she never wanted him to think otherwise.

As they became closer to group surrounding the box on the corner, no one could take their eyes of each other. Rose was staring at the new Doctor. Amy and the Doctor were staring between them all, and the Doctor was staring at the Doctor's new form.

"So, just to clarify," Amy said sceptically snapping everyone else out of their thoughts, "you're the Doctor and you are the Doctor." She pointed to them both in turn, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," they answered at the same time, not helping rid her of any confusion.

"But… you're the Doctor," she said to the man wearing the bow tie, her Doctor, the raggedy Doctor, "you just… you are," she finished lamely looking down.

"Yeah well you can't act like you haven't thought that before, remember. And… you got it wrong last time. What makes you so sure he can't be?"

She opened her mouth hoping to have a snappy retort, but no words came to mind.

"Look," said the other man, "I think I can explain… It's like… I'm human for starters, and you know he isn't. I live here in this apparently parallel universe where everything is the same as it was in your world but a little bit different."

"Yeah, yeah. I know what a parallel universe is- wait. A parallel universe?" she exclaimed as the words finally clicked in her head, the meaning coming with them as she stumbled over them, "that's…" she turned to the other man, "Doctor that's… that's impossible and you know it. You're the one that told me!"

"More impossible things have happened."

"So… oh my God," she said to herself finally believing what she was hearing. Somehow the fact that something which should be completely impossible had occurred helped to clear her head. Not that impossible things didn't seem to be a practically daily occurrence onboard the TARDIS, but still, it helped clear her head for a reason she didn't know.

If that was supposed to be impossible by normal law she didn't really care what happened, possible or impossible.

"But what happens if I shout Doctor now?" she queried as the thought hit her mind. She didn't mind the new guy, but if some monster was trying to kill her she's rather have her Doctor than someone she'd hardly met.

"Well, I normally go by John. You just know I couldn't stay in one place permanently and still go by 'just the Doctor'. So, he'll be your guy."

"Alright then… John. You know if you'd just said that in the first place…" she said as she walked in between the two men and stepped in to the TARDIS, making both men chuckle slightly.

"I can see why you like her," John said squeezing Rose's hand as he said it. He knew how she could get jealous…

Rose smiled then after having remained silent through the whole thing. She just didn't know what to think. Travelling with the Doctor again; it's what she'd always wanted… ever since… well, _that_ day.

But now she wasn't as sure. She'd fallen in love with the man whose hand was now in hers, the man she had been with for years. She didn't want everything to go wrong now as everything always seemed to when she was with him, but then again, nothing had ever felt so right.

In short, she didn't know what to do.

But she did know there was no way she was letting either of them out of her sight anytime soon.

The Doctor coughed nervously, "erm, well…" he smiled, "I don't… well… care to step on board?"

She laughed as she smiled at him and the awkwardness she was sure wasn't there as much as normal. But then again, how was this normal? "I thought you were never going to ask."


	9. Chapter 9

The human version of the Doctor remembered everything that had happened to him, he was essentially the same man as the Time Lord; which consequently meant he could remember what the TARDIS had been like before, and of course had no shame in showing the excitement getting a new model of his ship brought to him.

"Wow," he said in a low voice that sounded somewhat like a whistle. "She's really done herself proud this time," he said as he looked around the walls and central column, taking in every detail about it. "I've got to say, I think I might even prefer this to what it was like the last time I was here, and I honestly thought I'd never say that."

The Doctor just smiled knowingly at him as Amy shot him a somewhat confused look, she hadn't yet taken her eyes off the new arrival, and Rose's smile grew to the size that one would imagine to be painful.

"Well," said the Doctor coughing, "every where and every when. Where would you like to start?" Both Rose and Amy were too lost in their own emotions to make any jokes at his expense and as neither replied he questioned whether either of them had heard him, but decided not to push it. 'When was the last time she took me where I wanted to go anyway,' thought the Doctor as he gave the console a loving stroke.

He couldn't deny that he was very intrigued to see what would happen next; if they were on a parallel Earth, which he was pretty damn certain they were, then which universe would they be going to now, and then he had a thought which made him eternally grateful Amy couldn't read minds, 'what if we can't ever leave this universe.'

The Doctor didn't know how to feel about that question, but what is the point in worrying? That's hardly going to change anything. He put the question to the back of his mind as he looked over at his three companions. He pretended nothing was wrong as he used that overconfident cockiness he had to hide behind like always.

Anyway, he couldn't pretend he wasn't happy. This was the closest he had come to having everything he wanted in a very long time. He had Rose back. And that made up for everything else in his mind, because that was all he wanted at this moment in time.


End file.
